Día de fiesta
by Alisse
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 14 de Ginny, y llegan visitas que nadie esperaba
1. Default Chapter

Día de Fiesta  
  
Por Artemis  
  
Capítulo I:  
El día de Ginny  
  
Era un día especial. al menos para mi, el resto no me interesa mucho. ¡ah!, para qué miento, si nadie me hubiese saludado hoy me habría sentido muy mal, ¿y quién no?  
  
¡Mi cumpleaños!, cumpliría 14, y no ocurre todos los días. me levanté con la sonrisa en la cara después de abrir los regalos de mis amigos. Bajé a desayunar, me esperaban toda la familia  
  
-¡¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!- gritaron, yo estaba feliz entre los saludos que me daban, ¡cómo amo esto!  
  
-Pequeña- dijo papá -En la noche te haremos una pequeña fiesta, vendrán algunos de tus primos y amigos  
  
¿Amigos?, espero que sean agradables. una lechuza que no conocía dejó en mi regazo una carta, curiosa la abrí; era de Jan McKenzie  
  
Querida Gin:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños!, espero que la estás pasando muy bien. Tu regalo. me gustaría dártelo en persona, ¿podemos juntarnos?, ¡por favor!, es algo muy especial que te tengo de hace tiempo.  
  
¿Algo especial?  
  
. si te dejan respóndeme, Mithes (mi lechuza), traerá la respuesta.  
  
Muchos besos  
  
Jan  
  
A mi no me molestaría. al contrario, Jan me cae muy bien y es súper caballero conmigo, me trata muy bien y siempre me hace reír. Es lindo, y le gusta a muchas de mis compañeras, pero él no les hace caso, dice que "ya tiene una elegida", siempre le pregunto quién es, y me la termina describiendo en tres palabras: simpática, inteligente y hermosa. Yo no hago otra cosa que reírme.  
  
-¿Pero cómo se llama?, ¿me lo dirás al fin, Jan?  
  
-No Gin, la primera en saberlo será ella. Si quieres te la describo  
  
-Dale  
  
-Es simpática, inteligente y hermosa- yo me largué a reír  
  
-¿Existe alguien así?- le pregunté divertida  
  
-Claro, es la niña que me gusta  
  
-Pues la envidio. apuesto que todos andan detrás de ella  
  
-No deberías envidiarla. y no me gustaría que sea muy popular, así solo yo me fijo en ella  
  
-Egoísta  
  
-¿Cómo que egoísta?, ¿a ti te gustaría que el chico que te gustara fuera muy solicitado por el sexo opuesto?- ¿qué si me gustaría?, lo era, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Guardé silencio  
  
-¿Ves como tengo razón, Gin?  
  
-¿No puedo saber ni siquiera sus iniciales?- insistí  
  
-No, ya te dije.  
  
Jan. Harry.¿por qué demonios cuando pienso en Jan me sale Harry?, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. ¡Idiota!, no puedes dejar de pensar en él, y ni te pesca, a penas le sacas un saludo al día.  
  
-¿Ginny?, ¿de quién es la carta?- me preguntó mi madre  
  
-De su novio- respondió Fred, supongo que me puse colorada  
  
-Es de Jan, ¿puede venir hoy?  
  
-Claro, hija, así se queda contigo a celebrar tu cumpleaños  
  
-Gracias, mamá  
  
Le respondí que podía venir a casa, que llegara a eso de las 5 de la tarde. Todos salieron, no me interesó mucho saber dónde irían, me quedaría sola (cosa que me hacía muy feliz), me ofrecí a mi madre a hacer algo para la cena. me dijo que prepara el postre, sí eso sería mejor, lo disfruto más  
  
Bien, se acaban de ir todos y yo en medio de la cocina sin saber qué hacer. mejor me voy a ver los regalos, el postre no demora mucho. Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama  
  
El regalo de Susane. Maquillaje. hey, las estrenaría para ver a Jan, si eso, va a ser bien entretenido. Colin me regaló una foto en que salíamos todos los del curso sonriendo, estaba muy bonita y llena de recuerdos. Iresha me regaló una muñeca de porcelana, sí, siento un pequeño e irresistible deseo de tener muchas muñecas de porcelana, soy una coleccionista sin remedio. Mary Ann me regaló un diario de vida brujo. recordé el de Riddle y sin querer me dio un escalofrío, y también recordé a Harry.  
  
Cuando terminé de ver todo me di cuenta que fue un error haberlo hecho, debí dejarlo para después, se me hacía tarde, tendría que hacer todo rápido.  
  
Copa de duraznos, haría copa de duraznos (mi especialidad (). Estaba contenta, y cuando estoy contenta tatareo canciones; pero como estaba sola canté canciones que me encantan, me llegan al alma  
  
".Siento miedo al pensar que esta complicidad algún día vaya a terminar  
miedo a no volver a ver, tus ojos desvistiéndome como lo hacen cada  
anochecer Abrázame otra vez, vamos a prometer algo que nunca vaya a almorzar un pez  
No puedes imaginar.cuan. ¡¿Harry?!  
  
Ahí estaba, sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en mi, sonriéndome. Estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina apoyado  
  
Me sentí avergonzada, estúpida, ¿cómo no darme cuenta que mi familia había llegado?, ¿cómo fueron capaces de no decirme que Harry llegaba HOY a la madriguera?. Harry me sonrió nuevamente, es extraño, sentí distinta su mirada. ¡Trágame tierra!  
  
-Cantas muy bonito, tienes una voz preciosa- me dijo, creo que me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba (si es que se puede estar más roja). Intenté sonreírle como agradecimiento, parece que lo logré, sentía todo mi cuerpo tieso.  
  
-¿Por qué no terminas la canción?- me dijo  
  
-¿Eso quieres?- le pregunté, él asintió y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca a escucharme. No sé cómo lo hice, pero me ubiqué en frente suyo y canté lo mejor que pude la última parte de la canción, para él.  
  
"No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero  
ahora los relojes pararaaaaán.  
Tú acercándote a mi pelo  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento  
Tú mi vida eres todo para mí."  
  
Nos quedamos ahí, él me miraba, yo también lo miraba a él. sentía todo muy extraño, sobretodo en él. ¿Por qué me quedaba mirando así?  
  
-No sabía. que llegarías hoy.- dije, intentando poner un tema  
  
-Yo tampoco, hasta que esta mañana me llegó una carta de Dumbledore dándome permiso de venir  
  
-Ah.- seguí con lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo vi, quería parecer natural, pero las manos me temblaban. Sin querer comencé nuevamente a cantar  
  
"La oscuridad me inunda, mis fuerzas se pierden  
sin nada más que decirte, me despido, hasta siempre."  
  
Me detuve, me había olvidado completamente de Jan, estaba tan distraída pensando en eso que no me di cuenta que seguía moviendo el cuchillo que tenía en las manos. Me corté  
  
-¡Hay!- grité, sacudiendo el dedo rápidamente y quejándome. La cortadura fue profunda y la sangre comenzaba a salir  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- escuché, era Harry y me di cuenta que no se había parado de la silla en ningún momento  
  
-Me corté- dije, entonces, preocupado, me tomó la mano y me vio la herida  
  
-Ven a lavarte- me dijo. En ese momento reparé en que aún me sostenía la mano, y él parece que también, porque inmediatamente me soltó, en ese momento entró mi madre  
  
-¿Quién gritó?- preguntó un poco histérica  
  
-Yo- dije -Me corté con el cuchillo  
  
Mi madre se acercó y me tomó la mano, me indicó que esperara en ese lugar, que me haría una curación  
  
-¿Y Ron?- pregunté, era raro ver a Harry y Ron separados  
  
-Por ahí, con Hermione  
  
-¿Hermione también está aquí?  
  
-Claro, ¿tampoco lo sabías?  
  
-No sabía ni que iban a salir, así que imagínate.- mi mamá me curó y me parchó el dedo, cosa que no me agradó mucho, a decir verdad. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y se acercaron Ron y Hermione  
  
-Hola Ginny- me saludó Hermione -¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?  
  
-Me corté. Dime la hora, Harry, por favor  
  
-Lo siento, pero no tengo reloj.  
  
-Oh, verdad, ¿algún otro?  
  
-Son las cuatro y media.- me puse de pie de un saltito, se me había pasado la hora con los muchachos y Jan llegaría en muy poco rato  
  
-¡Se me hizo tarde!, nos vemos, debo irme.  
  
-¿A qué vas?- me preguntó Harry, sus ojos se notaban raros nuevamente, como tristes.estaba alucinando.  
  
-Vendrá su novio- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Tienes novio?- me preguntó Hermione  
  
-¡No es mi novio Ron!- respondí roja -Es un muy buen amigo, que quiere saludarme.  
  
-Claro, quiere saludarte con un gran abrazo- siguió Ron molestando, Harry extrañamente se quedó callado. Bueno, después pensaré en eso, ahora debía arreglarme para esperar a Jan. Los dejé  
  
Lo admito, me arreglé mucho a mi parecer, pero no me importó mucho. parece como si quisiera conquistarlo. o sacarle celos a otro muchacho. Me miré en el espejo; falda un poco corta, blusa sin mangas y apretada, un poco de maquillaje en la cara y un peinado nuevo; qué importaba, total, me visto como quiero  
  
-¡Ginny!- escuché y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, respiré hondo y salí. A los pies de las escaleras estaba Jan. extrañamente Harry, Ron y Hermione habían entrado  
  
No pude evitarlo, al ver a Jan corrí a abrazarlo. Es mi mejor amigo y no lo había visto en un mes y medio, ¿qué más podía hacer?. Él me recibió con los brazos abiertos  
  
-¡Gin!, estás preciosa- sacó un paquete de su mochila y me lo entregó -Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños  
  
Algo cayó al suelo, y al mirar en dirección al ruido, me di cuenta que Harry recogía un vaso que estaba en el suelo. Me encogí de hombros, el vaso no se había roto.  
  
-¿Vamos afuera?- me preguntó, le dije que sí, en la casa me sentía incómoda porque todos estaban acompañando a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol  
  
-Ábrelo- me dijo, y le hice caso.  
  
-¡Wow!- era un relicario de plata con una G de oro en la cubierta y con forma de corazón. Al comienzo me sentí fascinada, luego un poco nerviosa.  
  
-No debiste molestarte, es mucho para mi- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento.  
  
-Si lo que me has dicho es la verdad- comenzó -En ese corazón va una persona que está dentro de tu casa.- claro, Harry.  
  
-Pero- continuó -¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se olvide y cambie esa foto?- bajé la mirada; era seguro que si me lo proponía lo haría. pero yo no quería, no quería pensar en eso  
  
-Sé que es difícil responderme ahora, pero piénsalo.  
  
-Jan. creo que en este momento no quiero hacerlo  
  
-Te esperaré, Ginny- lo miré extrañada, ¿a qué se refería?, no entendía, estaba comenzando a confundirme.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Recuerdas la joven simpática, inteligente y hermosa de la que estaba enamorado?- asentí, cómo olvidarme de ella -Eres tú.  
  
Me quedé de piedra, ¿yo?, ¿inteligente, simpática y hermosa?. Jan o está exagerando o es ciego  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dije intentando tranquilizarme  
  
-Claro que no.- dijo, y me tomó de la mano, quise sacarla, pero aún así la dejé ahí  
  
-Jan. yo a ti te quiero muchísimo, pero eres mi mejor amigo, yo nunca te miraría con otros ojos, no podría- con la otra mano acaricié su mejilla, Jan bajó la mirada  
  
-Lo supuse, entonces acerté con el relicario- lo miré extrañada y abrí su regalo. Ahí estaba yo en un lado, y al otro, estaba Harry. No pude evitar sonreír  
  
-Gracias  
  
-No te preocupes. ¿Te puedo pedir algo?  
  
-Lo que sea- respondí sin pensar, de un momento a otro, Jan me jaló hacia él y me dio un beso. mi primer beso, que yo había soñado tantas veces que fuera Harry el que me lo hubiera dado. Cuando se separó, se rió ante mi cara  
  
-Caíste, al menos fui tu primer beso.  
  
-¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso?- le preguntó escandalizada, se rió más aún  
  
-Claro, tengo el honor que Harry Potter nunca tendrá: haber besado tus lindos labios primero que él  
  
En un momento quise golpearlo, al siguiente quise matarlo; me largué a reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía  
  
-¡No tienes remedio!- dije entre risas, él me guiñó el ojo, y nos acostamos en el pasto. tomados de la mano  
  
Sin darme cuenta, la tarde pasó y nos llamaron dentro de la casa. Me molestó un poco, estaba muy agradable todo ahí. Con Jan tenemos la costumbre de hacer eso en Hogwarts, acostarnos tardes enteras a hablar y hacer nada  
  
-¿Te quedarás?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos, se acercó a mi y me abrazó  
  
-¿Te gustaría?  
  
-Claro, por algo te pregunto  
  
-Me quedaré, pero no por mucho rato  
  
-Lástima.  
  
La celebración fue muy animada; me tenían la sorpresa de que estaban Bill y Charlie. Lo pasé muy bien, pero Jan se tuvo que ir un poco temprano  
  
-¿Por qué tan luego?- le dije poniendo cara de pena  
  
-Porque mañana tengo cosas qué hacer, espero que nos veamos luego, Gin- me dijo abrazándome, al hacerlo me fije que era observada por Harry. No me miraba con buena cara. abracé más fuerte a Jan  
  
-Me gustaría que te quedarás.  
  
-A mi también, pero ya ves, no se puede- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue por la chimenea  
  
Le di la última mirada a Harry y me acerqué a mis hermanos. ¿Por qué Harry estaba tan serio?, la fiesta estaba muy animada  
  
-¡Los regalos!- dijeron todos animados. y así pasó la hora, fue un cumpleaños muy entretenido y con nuevas sensaciones (como el primer beso, que aunque no quería que fue con esa persona, era beso igual). Estuvieron buenos, pero mientras ellos hablaban sobre todo, no resistí las ganas de salir y ver las estrellas; es uno de mis espectáculos preferidos  
  
El aire estaba fresco, no hacía para nada calor. Al salir, sentí un viento en mi cara, y cerré los ojos para sentirlo tranquila  
  
-¿Ginny?- escuché, me di vuelta y vi a Harry en la puerta de pie, me miraba, le sonreí invitándolo a acercarse  
  
-¿Qué haces acá sola?- me preguntó a la luz de la luna  
  
-¿Qué hago?, siento el aire, me relajo, veo la luna y las estrellas. Es algo precioso cuando lo tomas en cuenta.- guardó silencio, pensando. Yo miré al cielo apoyada en la pared  
  
-Te quería dar tu regalo.- me dijo, sólo lo miré, ¿cómo se enteró que era mi cumpleaños para darse el tiempo de comprarme algo?, además, ¿por qué se preocuparía de darme algo si no le intereso ni como amiga? 


	2. Día de Harry

Capítulo II:  
  
El día de Harry  
  
Desperté cuando sentí el sol pegar en mi cama, me fregué los ojos, tenía sueño y estaba muy aburrido; Hedwig se acercó y me dejó una carta, me puse los anteojos y me dispuse a abrirla. Era de Hogwarts  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que estés bien. Te escribo para decirte que ya te puedes ir con la familia Weasley, si quieres hoy mismo. Ojalá la noticia te agrade, pásala bien y no te preocupes.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
¿Agradarme?, ha sido la mejor carta que he recibido en todo el verano. Sin perder el tiempo le escribí a Ron explicándole que ya podía ir a su casa, y pidiéndole el día y la hora en que podrían recogerme, esperaba que fuera ese mismo día. Le até la carta a Hedwig y salió volando por la ventana. Ese día sería muy bueno.  
  
Bajé y ahí estaban los Dursley. cómo me caen mal, no los aguanto  
  
-Niño, péinate- me dijo tío Vernon con la misma simpatía de siempre, completamente nula. Comencé a hacer el desayuno por orden de tía Petunia  
  
-Ehh.¿tío Vernon?- recibí un gruñido de respuesta; me estaba escuchando -Resulta que hoy. recibí una carta. del profesor Dumbledore. y me decía que ya. podía irme. con mi compañero. de Hog. digo, de la escuela  
  
Tío Vernon me miró de detrás de su periódico suspicaz  
  
-Supongo que quieres ir  
  
-Claro- me apresuré a responder  
  
-Con una condición: que vengan como gente "normal"  
  
Me encogí de hombros, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegarían, y creo que ya es mucho que vengan a buscarme, para exigirles su medio de transporte  
  
-.Creo que así lo harán  
  
-Bien  
  
Me puse de pie y fui a preparar mi baúl, quería tener todo listo para cuando llegaran. De seguro también estaría Hermione, según me dijo en una carta, sus padres no la habían dejado ir con Víktor a Bulgaria. parecía no importarle demasiado, porque no insistió mucho en el tema. Por supuesto que Ron estaba feliz por la situación, y decidió invitarla a pasar unos días a la madriguera, que ella aceptó inmediatamente encantada. esos dos.  
  
Sin querer me puse nostálgico. y pasó por mi mente la imagen de una pelirroja de ojos marrones, y con pecas. Lo admito, mi estómago sintió algo raro. como lo que sentía cuando veía a Cho el año pasado o en tercero, solo que un poco más fuerte. Así es, es verdad, Ginny (sin proponérmelo) me gusta, y lo que más me pone contento de ir a la madriguera es que la veré a ella, tan linda. ¿Desde cuándo?, no lo sé, pero me di cuenta de eso cuando la vi en la estación al final del curso pasado  
  
Recuerdo que después de darle el dinero a los gemelos, salimos, y ahí nos esperaban los demás, estaban conversando. Hermione, en manera de despedida, se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla, fue extraño, nunca antes lo había hecho, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Se alejó mientras con sus padres mientras yo aún no me recuperaba de la impresión. Inconscientemente, miré hacia un lado, y ahí estaba ella. Prácticamente estaba escondida cerca de donde estaba yo, me miraba; sus ojos expresaban una tristeza infinita. Me enamoré de esa mirada, aún la tengo grabada. expresaban tanto sentimiento, tanto cariño hacia mi. ahora me doy cuenta que ella es preciosa. Me propuse que este verano cambiaría mi modo de ser con ella, sería más atento con ella y que intentaría conocerla  
  
Los Weasley llegaron cerca de las tres y media de la tarde, esperaba verlos de cualquier manera, menos en un automóvil, ni siquiera estaba encantado  
  
-¡Hola Harry!- me saludó Ron, mientras me ayudaba a dejar las cosas en la maleta del auto  
  
-Hola Ron, ¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien, ahora iremos a buscar a Hermione a su casa  
  
-¿A Hermione?  
  
-Sí, pasará el resto de las vacaciones en la casa con nosotros, ¿no es fantástico?  
  
-Sí Ron, fantástico- dijo yo poniendo una sonrisa burlona -Debes estar muy feliz porque no se fue con Krum a Bulgaria  
  
-Claro que sí, Harry- respondió dándome la espalda e intentando controlar su nerviosismo. conozco tanto a mi amigo -Después de todo, no sabemos nada sobre él  
  
-Sí, Ron, eso es lo que te preocupa- me miró de frente, se veía enfadado, ¿fui muy antipático con él?. no  
  
-Subamos- me dijo, ahí nos esperaban los demás, Ginny no venía con ellos, sólo los gemelos y los padres de Ron  
  
-¿Y Ginny?- le pregunté a Ron lo más natural que pude. parece que se lo tragó  
  
-¿Ginny?, se quedó en la casa, nos está esperando allá  
  
Al poco rato llegamos a una calle, y vi que Hermione nos esperaba con sus cosas en la calle, con cara de un poco aburrida. Al ver los ocupantes del auto, su cara cambió automáticamente  
  
-¡Harry, Ron!, qué bueno es verlos  
  
Le ayudamos a guardar las cosas y volvimos a subir al auto, y nos dirigimos directo a la madriguera, para dar inicio a mis verdaderas vacaciones  
  
Llegamos a la casa de Ron cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Me bajé y saqué mis cosas. Me dirigí al cuarto de Ron y las dejé ahí (ya estaban las dos camas ubicadas) y bajé  
  
Hermione y Ron no estaban en la casa, los busqué por todas partes y no los encontré. Mientras decidía que los iría a buscar afuera (porque lo más seguro era que estuvieran juntos), escuché una voz que provenía de la cocina. Era muy bonita, fina y afinada. Me dirigí a ella y vi a Ginny de espaldas, trabajando muy tranquila y feliz  
  
".Siento miedo al pensar que esta complicidad algún día vaya a terminar  
miedo a no volver a ver, tus ojos desvistiéndome como lo hacen cada  
anochecer Abrázame otra vez, vamos a prometer algo que nunca vaya a almorzar un pez  
No puedes imaginar.cuan. ¡¿Harry?!  
  
Lamentablemente (no sé si para ella o para mi), me vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándola. No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero ella se puso completamente roja  
  
-Cantas muy bonito, tienes una voz preciosa- le dije lo más suave que pude, era una verdad. Ella se puso más roja aún, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mal y culpable, pensé un poco cómo subirle el ánimo y que se le quitara la pena  
  
-¿Por qué no terminas la canción?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, en realidad quería que lo hiciera  
  
-¿Eso quieres?- me preguntó un poco insegura, sonriendo asentí y me senté en una silla lo más cerca a ella que pude. Superando su timidez, Ginny se acercó a mi hasta quedar frente a frente, ella de pie, entonces cantó:  
  
"No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero  
ahora los relojes pararaaaaán.  
Tú acercándote a mi pelo  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento  
Tú mi vida eres todo para mí."  
  
Era para mí, esa canción me la dedicaba a mi, estaba seguro, lo leía en sus hermosos ojos  
  
Ninguno se movió, nos quedamos viendo atentamente, ¿habrá notado mis cambios sentimentales hacia ella?, quizás sí. ojalá  
  
-No sabía. que llegarías hoy.- me dijo, nerviosa poniendo un tema, por mi parte no había reaccionado, me habría quedado todo el tiempo del mundo mirándola  
  
-Yo tampoco, hasta que esta mañana me llegó una carta de Dumbledore dándome permiso de venir  
  
-Ah.- dijo, y sonriendo, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás pensó que me iría de la cocina, porque a los pocos momentos estaba contando nuevamente, yo no me moví de mi lugar  
  
"La oscuridad me inunda, mis fuerzas se pierden  
sin nada más que decirte, me despido, hasta siempre."  
  
Seguía cantando y yo ahí como bobo mirándola, de pronto se detuvo  
  
-¡Hay!- gritó, y soltó todas las cosas que tenía en las manos, que saltaron lejos  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- dije acercándome a ella, parece que recién se había dado cuenta que continuaba ahí  
  
-Me corté- respondió, y yo le tomé la mano para examinar la herida (juro que fue inconscientemente)  
  
-Ven a lavarte- le dije. Entonces su cara se sonrojó un poco porque se dio cuenta que le tenía su mano, avergonzado, la solté. En ese momento entró la señora Weasley a la cocina  
  
-¿Quién gritó?- preguntó  
  
-Yo- dijo ella -Me corté con el cuchillo  
  
La señora Weasley le tomó la mano y le vio la herida, le dijo que se quedara ahí a esperarla, le curaría la herida en unos momentos  
  
-¿Y Ron?- preguntó,  
  
-Por ahí, con Hermione- respondí  
  
-¿Hermione también está aquí?- preguntó bastante extrañada  
  
-Claro, ¿tampoco lo sabías?  
  
-No sabía ni que iban a salir, así que imagínate.- llegó la señora Weasley y le curó la cortadura, al rato llegaron Ron y Hermione  
  
-Hola Ginny- saludó Hermione -¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?  
  
-Me corté. Dime la hora, Harry, por favor  
  
-Lo siento, pero no tengo reloj.- le recordé bastante apenado, desde la segunda prueba de el Torneo de los Tres Magos que no tengo  
  
-Oh, verdad, ¿algún otro?  
  
-Son las cuatro y media.- se puso de pie muy rápido, como asustada, parecía un poco ansiosa y nerviosa  
  
-¡Se me hizo tarde!, nos vemos, debo irme.  
  
-¿A qué vas?- le pregunté, tenía ganas que se quedara conmigo. digo, con nosotros un rato  
  
-Vendrá su novio- dijo Ron, ¿qué?, ¿Ginny tenía novio?  
  
-¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó Hermione, parecía tan extrañada como yo, ¡no lo puedo creer!  
  
-¡No es mi novio Ron!- respondió poniéndose colorada -Es un muy buen amigo, que quiere saludarme.  
  
-Claro, quiere saludarte con un gran abrazo- dijo Ron con cara de burlón, yo estaba bastante molesto. Novio o no, debía cuidarla  
  
Ginny se alejó casi corriendo de nosotros, entonces un gran silencio reinó entre los tres  
  
-¿De verdad es su novio?- pregunté dividido entre la pena y la rabia  
  
-No, lo digo por molestarla. No te preocupes, Harry, mi hermana tiene sólo ojos para ti- me respondió Ron. Me puse un poco rojo (sólo un poco), en parte me agradó el comentario de Ron. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Te gusta Ginny, Harry?- escuché, era Hermione, que me miraba con ojos como platos  
  
-Ehh.  
  
-Yo que decía lo anterior como broma- comentó Ron sorprendido también  
  
-Bueno, sí, me gusta.  
  
-Oh, va a estar muy contenta  
  
-¡Ya!, Ron, deja de molestarla así- regañó Hermione a Ron, mientras ambos comenzaban a discutir. Yo miraba a la casa y me puse de pie  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntaron al mismo tiempo, parándose ellos también  
  
-A la casa- respondí y caminé hacia ella, al llegar, me senté en una silla de la cocina. Había un muchacho a los pies de la escalera  
  
-¡Ginny!- escuché llamar a la señora Weasley, momentos después Ginny bajaba de su cuarto. Se veía preciosa, llevaba una falda corta, una blusa sin mangas y llevaba un poco de maquillaje. Tomé un poco de limonada de mi vaso  
  
Ginny, al verlo, corrió a sus brazos. El muy desgraciado la recibió con una gran sonrisa, qué ganas de pegarle  
  
-¡Gin!, estás preciosa- se acercó a su mochila y sacó un pequeño paquetito, se lo daba mientras le hablaba -¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
  
No pude evitarlo, al escuchar lo que el desgraciado le dijo sin querer el vaso se soltó de mi mano de la pura impresión. ¡¡¿¿Su cumpleaños??!!, ¿y yo no lo sabía?, no le tenía ni un mísero regalo, ¿qué hacía?. Me di cuenta que miró en dirección hacia donde estaba, y luego le puso atención a su "amiguito"  
  
-¿Vamos afuera?- le propuso ella mirándonos disimuladamente, él aceptó y ambos salieron. Me quedé en la silla sin moverme  
  
-Harry, ¿quieres que vamos a mi cuarto?- me preguntó Ron acercándose por un lado, Hermione lo hizo por el otro  
  
-Sí, Harry, vamos- lo apoyó, no me quedó otra que aceptar. Estaba enfadado, ¿por qué demonios Ron no me lo había dicho hoy cuando fue a buscarme y pregunté por ella?. Estaba un poco enojado con Ron  
  
Llegamos a su cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama. Ron se dirigió a la ventana  
  
-¿No verás lo que hacen?- me preguntó, lo miré desde la cama y de un salto me puse de pie, corriendo a la ventana y de un empujón quitando a mi amigo, que se sentó en su cama al lado de Hermione  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunté de pronto, mientras veía que ese le hablaba con ella  
  
-¿Decirte qué?- me preguntó inocentemente, él sabía a qué me refería  
  
-Que hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
-Pensé que no te importaría, como tú nunca le pusiste atención  
  
-¿Y qué hago ahora?, no tengo ningún regalo para ella.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se asomó la cabeza de Charlie, Ron corrió a abrazarlo  
  
-¡Charlie!  
  
-Ron, ¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias  
  
-Hola Harry, hola Hermione  
  
-Hola Charlie- respondimos, yo sin siquiera mirarlo, no dejaba de ver hacia ellos, ahora Ginny le tomaba la mano al estúpido  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Charlie a Ron y a Hermione en un susurro, supongo que se refería a mi, pero yo no le respondí  
  
-Está enojado- respondió Hermione -No sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Ginny y no le tiene ningún regalo.  
  
-Ah, entiendo  
  
-¡AH!- no pude evitarlo, pero lo que vi me dejó perplejo. ¡Él la había besado!, lo peor de todo era que ella no objetó nada  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Ron desde la cama, yo lo respondí que nada. Ginny se acostaba en el pasto y él junto a ella, ambos tomados de la mano, sentía rabia dentro de mi  
  
-Creo que el problema del regalo se puede solucionar- dijo Charlie, me di vuelta confundido, no había entendido a qué se refería -Creo que puedo arreglar ese problema. Resulta que tengo dos regalos para Ginny, si quieres, Harry, te puedo entregar uno.  
  
Me costó aceptar, una parte de mi no quería, pero la otra lo pedía a voces  
  
Así lo hicimos, Charlie me entregó su regalo para que yo se lo diera a Ginny, y por más que le insistí que yo le devolvería el dinero, no aceptó  
  
Ginny llegó al llamado de su madre junto con el otro idiota, ella con una gran sonrisa. La celebración fue entretenida, e intentaba animarme a pesar de que el otro idiota no se iba nunca, hasta que por fin sucedió  
  
Disimuladamente me puse cerca de ellos a mirarlos, después de decirse una palabras se abrazaron, Ginny me vio, pero no se separó de él  
  
Ardía por dentro de pura rabia, quería matar a ese estúpido que me está quitando a Ginny. Después que desapareció por la chimenea, ella me miró y se dirigió con su familia  
  
-¡Los regalos!- dijeron todos animados. y la fiesta continuó. Me divertí, lo admito, pero a ella la vi salir de la casa al patio, sin proponérmelo, la seguí  
  
El aire estaba fresco esa noche, y había un cielo estrellado  
  
-¿Ginny?- dije casi en un susurro, no quería asustarla  
  
-¿Qué haces acá sola?- le dije acercándome más  
  
-¿Qué hago?, siento el aire, me relajo, veo la luna y las estrellas. Es algo precioso cuando lo tomas en cuenta.- respondió, se veía preciosa a la luz de la luna  
  
-Te quería dar tu regalo.- le dije con un poco de nerviosismo, sacando el paquete a la luz. 


	3. Esta canción es para ti

Capítulo III:  
  
Esta canción es para ti.  
  
-Te quería dar tu regalo- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny, ella lo miraba extrañada  
  
-¿Mi regalo?, ¿cómo supiste que estaba de cumpleaños, si le pedí a Ron que no te lo dijera?  
  
Harry la miró perplejo, ahora comprendía la actitud de Ron, pero no entendía la de ella  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Harry  
  
-¿Por qué?- repitió ella volviendo su mirada al cielo estrellado, soltando un suspiro -¿Será que no quería que ocurriera lo que está pasando en este instante.?  
  
-No te entiendo.  
  
-No te esfuerces- le dijo ella mirándolo de frente. Estaba segura que el regalo que Harry le tenía era por puro compromiso porque había llegado ese día, estaba segura que no nacía de él regalarle algo ese día. estaba segura que Harry no la quería. Sin perder la fuerza desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-Ginny, espera, ¿por qué te vas?  
  
-Estoy cansada, hoy me han ocurrido muchas cosas.  
  
-Claro, que el beso de tu amiguito- Harry lo dijo inconscientemente, no quería hacerlo, se le salió. Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo miró extrañada  
  
-¿Cómo es que sabes que Jan me besó?- le preguntó  
  
-¿A sí que lo reconoces?  
  
-Claro que lo hago, sino estaría mintiendo. Respóndeme, Harry, ¿cómo es que tú sabes que Jan me besó?  
  
Harry guardó silencio, había metido la pata, sería muy feo que le dijera que estaba espiando desde la ventana de su hermano porque estaba celoso de el estúpido  
  
-¿Harry?- insistió ella, esperaba que le respondiera con la verdad, pero no sabía que verdad estaba esperando, sólo quería escuchar algo, cualquier palabra de él. Notó que Harry estaba nervioso.  
  
-¿Y.?  
  
-Bueno. yo. Ginny. yo te.  
  
-¿Qué?- presionó  
  
-Te estaba espiando  
  
-¿Qué estabas qué?  
  
-Espiando. verás. me di cuenta que tú me gustabas, por eso cuando vi tu forma de tratar a ese idiota me puse. un poco. ejem, celoso, se podría decir. y. me puse a ver lo que hacían desde la ventana de la habitación de Ron.- Ginny estaba impresionadísima, se quedó parada mirándolo, Harry continuaba nervioso  
  
-Si te enojas conmigo. de verdad me lo merezco, no tendría porqué haberlo hecho, por.  
  
-No entiendo.- interrumpió Ginny a Harry, éste la miró  
  
-¿Qué no entiendes?- le preguntó  
  
-Tu actitud. ¿por qué celoso?, ¿cómo es que te gusto?, no entiendo, la última vez que te vi. yo no te importaba  
  
-¡Claro que me importabas!, Ginny, siempre lo has hecho, pero yo no me daba cuenta. Creo que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Ginny, es en serio  
  
Ginny no entendía, ¿por qué no podía creerle?, ella lo veía tan lejano, y resulta que en verdad nunca lo fue. Estaba preparada para recibir de él cualquier cosa. menos eso. Miró al suelo  
  
-¿Ginny?  
  
-Harry. yo  
  
-No digas nada- interrumpió Harry, dejó el paquete entre sus manos con mucho cariño -Esto es para ti. Si creíste que este presente era por una obligación, estás muy equivocada, esto lo hago porque te quiero.  
  
-¿Por qué me cuesta creerte tanto?  
  
Esta pregunta dejó a Harry perplejo  
  
-¿Te cuesta creerme?  
  
-Harry, yo te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren, hace cuatro años, pero tú. tú siempre fuiste indiferente conmigo, yo. te saludaba, intentaba acercarme a ti, pero yo para ti no existía. aún recuerdo la vez que me dejaste hablando sola por ir detrás de esa muchacha de Ravenclaw; eso me dolió, me dolió muchísimo  
  
Harry se sintió culpable, recordaba ese día, había sido sin querer. Cho Chang había pasado cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. el resto ya se sabe  
  
-Muchas gracias por tu regalo- dijo Ginny abriéndolo, resultó ser un libro de tapa azul con el nombre Virginia Weasley impreso en el extremo inferior. Harry se sintió un poco mal, ese regalo era de Charlie.  
  
Ginny lo miró y vio que era un Diario de Vida, sonriendo le agradeció nuevamente a Harry. Luego se dio vuelta y caminó, pero no entró a la casa  
  
Harry la vio alejarse en su sitio, ¿cómo era que ella no le creía?, le parecía un poco ridículo. Sintiendo algo extraño se dirigió a ella y bruscamente la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo  
  
-¡Déjame!, me lastimas- se quejó  
  
-Ginny, ¿te gusta tu amigo?. Eso de que me quieres a mi es una mentira, no más que una mentira. Tú quieres a tu amigo, por eso me rechazas.  
  
-Deja de hablar estupideces, Harry, ya ¡suéltame!- dijo ella y logró soltarse de él, pero una cadena que tenía en la muñeca salió volando. Harry lo recogió y reconoció el regalo de Jan. El corazón con una G en la cubierta le invitaba a abrirlo  
  
-Harry, dame eso.- Ginny llegó cuando Harry observaba una foto de Ginny a un lado, y al otro, una suya  
  
-¿Esto. es.?  
  
-Sí, es el regalo de Jan. Por favor, dámelo- Harry se lo entregó a Ginny aún sorprendido, Ginny comenzó a alejarse  
  
-Espera- dijo él y se acercó a ella, quedaron frente a frente  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Gin. yo te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- mientras decía estas palabras se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Ambos se besaron tiernamente  
  
No ha salido el sol  
Miro en el reloj  
Son las siete y no puedo dormir  
Cojo tu jersey azul  
Me gusta que huele a ti  
Siento que me abraza como tú  
No has despertado aún  
Apago la suave luz  
Que ilumina mi trocito de colchón  
  
Entro en la habitación  
Oigo tu respiración  
Y los latidos de tu corazón  
Vas despertando ya  
Buscas en mi mitad  
Y me encuentras  
Esperando en un rincón  
No puedes imaginar  
Cuánto te quiero  
Ahora los relojes pararán  
  
Tú acercándote a mi pelo  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo  
Detener este momento  
Una vida es poco para mi.  
  
-Esa es nuestra canción- susurró Ginny al oído de Harry  
  
-Sí, la puse especialmente para ti, mi esposa. ¿Cómo se siente, señora Virginia Potter?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa  
  
Siento miedo la pensar  
Que esta complicidad  
Algún día vaya a terminar  
Miedo a no volver a ver  
Tus ojos desvistiéndome  
Como lo hacen cada anochecer  
Abrásame vamos a prometer  
Algo que nunca vaya a  
Almorzar un pez  
No puedes imaginar  
Cuánto te quiero  
Ahora los relojes pararán  
  
Tú acercándote a mi pelo  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo  
Detener este momento  
Tú mi vida eres todo para mí.  
  
-Me lo habrían contado, nunca cuando tenía catorce años lo hubiera creído  
  
-¿De verdad, Ginny?. Es verdad, estamos casados y ahora nos iremos a nuestra casa, para comenzar una nueva vida. Nosotros dos, y los pequeños que vengan  
  
-¿Tan luego pensando en hijos, Harry?  
  
-Por supuesto, Ginny. Hay que ponerse en campaña lo más luego posible  
  
Ginny soltó la risa junto con Harry, y ambos se dirigieron a su destino  
  
FIN 


End file.
